


He Knew

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Abel on shore leave, out on a little date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMO
> 
> (find me on tumblr as [a-social-construct](a-social-construct.tumblr.com))

“Fuck, princess, hurry up,” Cain snarled, leaning in the bathroom door.  “‘M fucking starving and your ass already looks good enough.”

Abel flushed, glaring over his shoulder and running the comb through his hair one more time, futilely.  “You’re welcome,” he said, following Cain out into the hotel room to get their jackets.

“Keep it up, princess, and I’ll have to put you over my knee when we get back,” Cain snapped as they closed the door behind them, but not without giving Abel’s ass an affectionate squeeze.

* * *

He must have known, he must have known as well as Abel did, because Cain had gotten the hotel room, and made the dinner reservations, and dressed up for it, but he didn’t say anything when Abel asked what the occasion was.  Well, he did, but _fuck, princess, we’ve got all this fucking money to blow on leave, you didn’t expect me to go back sober, did you_ , wasn’t really an answer.

But he must have known, from the easy way he slung his arm over Abel’s shoulders as they walked, and his lack of comment when Abel slipped his hand into Cain’s back pocket, bold as anything in front of the whole colony and all the other pairs on leave together, some not even being that subtle.

It wasn’t a fancy place, the restaurant where Cain had made reservations, but it was trendy, an export from Earth, not Cain’s kind of place at all, but exactly the sort of thing Abel missed most.  The host seated them at a booth, Cain sliding in right next to Abel, to leave the opposite side empty while they looked over the menus.

He must have known.

They ate mostly in silence, comfortable silence, Cain leaning into Abel when they were done and and breathing warm and heavy over his ear, smelling like beer when he turned to kiss Abel’s jaw.

They ordered another round, and then another one, lazy and a little drunk with Abel’s hand on Cain’s thigh, warm as Cain’s arm around him drifted lower, fingers trailing under the hem of Abel’s shirt.  Abel leaned forward, just a little, elbows on the table and Cain distracted, staring at his mouth while they talked, stupid, flirty nothing, Cain teasing at Abel’s hip where the inside of the booth hid what his hands were doing.

“The fuck are you wearing, princess,” Cain asked suddenly, his fingertips just inside the waistband of Abel’s jeans, and they both stared at each other for a second.  

And Cain blushed first.

“Are you—are you wearing—“ Cain breathed, fingering the very edge of the lace panties Abel had found in Cain’s drawer tucked away along with the hotel reservations and shuttle tickets.  Black and brand new, Cain had probably thought he’d have to wheedle and plead to get Abel first into and them out of them, but Abel liked the idea of the look on Cain’s face, and it was worth it now.

“Fuck,” Cain breathed, pushing his hand a little further into the waistband of Abel’s pants, hand hot and pressed to his ass, fingertips stroking the lace over Abel’s hip as much as he could.  Then his hand was gone, and he was jerking Abel up by the wrist, obviously hard as he shoved Abel in front of him to hide it.

“ _Cain_ , it’ll take ten minutes to get back to the hotel—“ Abel protested, but not very hard, shoved up against the bathroom door and locking it himself, getting almost painfully hard with the panties even as Cain ripped his fly open, lessening the pressure but shoving his hand down.

“Fuck, baby, now I’m gonna have to bend you over my knee for being so bad,” Cain said, mouthing the veins of Abel’s neck, squeezing his cock harder and aching through the lace panties, not quite decided yet if he was going to be teasing or rough.

“You gonna do it, or just talk about it?” Abel gasped, straining against Cain’s hand and mouth.

Cain gave him a dirty laugh and spun him against the wall, pressing Abel against the locked door as he tried to struggle out of his pants, so hard and throbbing harder when Cain slapped his ass, tsking.

“You thought you were being so fucking cute, princess, you can just leave ‘em on while I fuck you,” Cain said, spanking him again, sharp and quick, and Abel only answered that with a breathy little moan.

But Cain didn’t pull the black panties down, didn’t slick his cock and push into him, didn’t fuck him against the door at all, but dropped to his knees behind Abel, sinking his teeth into the hot burning mark his hand had left.  Cain reached around to stroke Abel’s cock through the panties, tugging them down barely past his ass to lick Abel’s hot skin.

Abel jerked and shuddered, more sensitive to even the tickle of Cain’s breath after being slapped, with the flimsy lace of the panties bunched under his ass as Cain pulled him a little wider with one hand and licked a long stripe up.

“Told you I’d show you something nice, sweetheart,” Cain laughed at Abel’s shiver, giving him another sharp slap on the ass before his mouth and insistent tongue was back, tugging Abel’s hard cock and drawing little hot circles with his tongue, making Abel whine with how badly he wanted to be fucked.

“You want it, baby?” Cain asked, biting again and then kissing, gentle and sharp, sharp and then gentle.

“Yes, fuck, give it to me,” Abel begged, curling his fingers against the door, trying to keep it quiet, listening to the murmur of voices on the other side of the door.

Cain leaned back, pulling Abel to face him again and tugging his hard cock out of the panties, finally.  Facing, Abel could watch as Cain pulled his own cock out and stroked himself kneeling there on the floor, hard and leaking just from licking Abel and now swallowing his cock, mouth warm and too slow.

Abel curled his fingers in Cain’s hair, watching as Cain pulled back to roll his tongue over the leaking tip of his cock, dark and swollen against Cain’s lips.  He teased, looking up at Abel wickedly, making him watch as Cain jerked himself faster and just barely stroked Abel’s cock with his other hand.

He didn’t protest when Abel fisted his hand in Cain’s hair and thrust gently, though, just a little, gently, enough to make Cain finally swallow him deep, his mouth warm and so perfect.

Cain hummed around him, erratic as he got close himself, but Abel held him in place, thrusting more frantically with Cain distracted and desperate for it.  Abel watched him, watch Cain squeeze the swollen head of his own cock as he came, stiff with it and moaning around Abel’s cock, pushing him over watching Cain get off on sucking his cock.  

He was beautiful with it, and all Abel’s for a year now, and he must have known, must have known how gorgeous he was when he swallowed as Abel came, how hot and nervous he still made Abel with something like a pair of lace panties in a drawer, how many more years Abel hoped they would do this.  

He must have known, even if he’d never say anything about it.  Abel brushed the hair out of Cain’s face as he leaned back to look up, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen.

“Happy anniversary, baby,” Cain said lazily, smiling up at Abel with heavy eyes.  A year from that first night to this, Cain pulling Abel’s flight suit off him the first night and now looking up at him sleepily, self-satisfied both times and smug with it even as he wiped his mouth.

“I _knew_ you knew,” Abel said, blushing, putting himself back together, trying to straighten his clothes and messy hair.

“Yeah, but those were supposed to be a surprise,” Cain said, letting Abel pull him up.

“Well, they were.”

“Meant when _I_ showed up with em on, princess,” Cain murmured, leaning in to bite Abel’s ear.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He Knew by asocialconstruct [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612339) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
